1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data communication between terminals, and more particularly to a method for controlling a time switch placed between a calling terminal and a called terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A data communication system generally includes a time switch placed between the calling party and the party being called. In a normal case, in order to establish a call between the calling terminal and the called terminal, the time switch connects an output of the calling party to an input of the called party, and vice versa. Conventionally, once established, the communication path will be fixedly maintained while processing the call.
However, in case of a call failure in the course of processing the call (e.g., a unidirectional communication or a generation of noises), since the conventional time switch fixedly maintains the call connection status, it is difficult to determine where the failure originated (i.e., from the calling party or from the called party).